This invention relates to a method for collecting and coiling steel bars or the like at the finishing end of a continuous operating bar mill. It relates particularly to the collecting and coiling of hexagonal steel bars after they are rolled on a continuous operating bar mill.
In modern continuous operating bar mills after the bar is rolled to size it is coiled while hot into a tub to form a continuous coil of bar suitable for shipping to the customer. It has been observed that during the coiling of hot hexagonal bar, the bar would develop a severe torsional twist during the coiling operation. Upon delivery of the cold coil to the customer the twist was permanent and made the bar difficult to process further.